Oga Needs a Therapist
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: What happens when the Demon Lord suddenly decides to help Oga with his unsolved emotional problems? Rated T for language


The Demon Lord Plays as a Therapist

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!"

To say that Oga was confused did not cut it. He was way beyond lost. From out of nowhere, a hole appeared under him right by the time he was kicking some ass. Oh, how lucky he was! Now, he found himself tied down on some kind of therapeutic chair. Scanning his surroundings, he noted how the room looked totally normal. It calmed his nerves somehow to see some couches and a coffee table. What infuriated him was when he noticed that some weird, anime-looking man was sitting on one of the couches with a pen and clipboard on hand.

"Who are you?"

Oga glared at the man intensely. He had a long green hair that flowed from some kind of helmet with horns. The man was even wearing a freaking cape. Who did he think he was? Some kind of superhero? It was childish and laughable to Oga. It intrigued him though that the man's face couldn't be seen… even with the lights turned on in the room.

"Oga-kun! I'm hurt that you don't recognize me! I'm the Demon Lord, silly! But you can call me Doctor Love for now."

"Like hell I will!"

However, now that he mentioned it... Oga remembered watching the Demon Lord's DVD where only his lower regions were shown. It was the worst 30 seconds of his life. Shaking off the thought, he stared at his extremities and saw the similarities. The man was not lying. He was seriously the Demon Lord. It also surprised him that the camera does add ten pounds.

"That's not what I meant by Doctor Love. Anyhow…." Demon Lord stated in a sing-sang voice.

Oga only looked at him, dumbfounded on what he was trying to imply.

"I recognize that you haven't felt Hilda's presence for a long time. How does that make you feel?" The Demon Lord slowly taps the pen on his undistinguishable chin.

"I don't _feel _anything. She has to do it for Beel so who am I to complain?"

"Mhmm… I sense some kind of jealousy and bitterness. Let me just write this down on my clipboard"

"Premature departure has caused emotional stress to the patient." mouthed the Demon Lord as he wrote it down on paper.

"What the frack are you saying?" Oga struggled in his confines.

"Hilda, dear, you can come out now." The Demon Lord ordered, totally ignoring Oga.

Hilda stepped out from the shadows in the corner. She looked well and fine. Her stoic face did not show it though. She seemed mad with that expression on her face. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, only making her look angrier. Some man might quiver in her presence and look away but Oga's eyes lingered on her. He realized that she haven't changed at all. She was wearing the same gothic lolita dress with those killer high heels. However, he did notice the contours on her face that were never there. He continued to look at her. Then, he finally got it… She grew thinner.

"B*tch! You look awful! Don't you have food here?"

"Gutter-trash"

"Okie dokie! Stop the banter lovebirds! I have something to ~brigthen~ up the day." commanded the Demon Lord. He threw his clipboard away and grabbed a microphone out of nowhere.

Clapping his hands twice, servants began to appear out of the blue; one of which went to Oga and released him from his chains. That specific demon got unlucky though. He immediately got punched as soon as Oga was free. Oga rubbed his wrists as he watched the servants move away the pieces of furniture, except for the one the Demon Lord was sitting on. The Demon Lord just sat there with his legs crossed as his people started setting up a stage. It even included spotlights, speakers, and a red curtain.

While the stage is being done, Oga walked towards Hilda who hadn't moved an inch from her spot. She didn't seem to care. She did not utter any word to him. The silence was somehow killing him. He did not know why but he wanted her to say something to him. Well, they haven't seen each other for a long time. Damn him and his life.

"Uhhmm… Did you… get any information?" Oga barely stated.

"Hm? Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It does not concern you."

Oga jerked at what he heard. Does not concern him? Was Hilda even serious? He used to live a normal life of a teenager. Then, they came crashing into his life. Everything changed since their arrival. He is even involved in some fallen angels crap now. What part of this does not concern him?

"Woman, what happens to you and Beel concerns me. Now, tell me what you found out." Oga grabbed Hilda by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Make me." Hilda's stubbornness somehow resulted to an approximate closeness between the two.

"OH! I'm going to—"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

Oga released Hilda's arm and glanced at the Demon Lord with a twitching eye. His highness got on the stage. With the spotlight on him, his face was still not visible. It only made Oga more pissed off at him. He was about to come at him but Hilda already stopped him from doing so.

"_Damn umbrella" _

"PLEASE WELCOME MY OWN PERSONAL FRIEND… BRUNO MARS!"

"Hey… Bruno Mars… Is it some kind of new Mars chocolate?"

"Idiot" Hilda sighed.

The curtains opened slowly. It revealed various dancers in red disco costumes. In the front middle of the stage was a guy with tan skin and black curly hair. He was holding a microphone. This man must be the lead singer or something. Then, music began to erupt from the speakers. The kind of music was too funky for Oga's tastes but Hilda seemed into it. Dancers began to dance and the singer began to sing.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby _(Bruno Mars pointed at Hilda to Oga's dismay)_  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

(By this time, Hilda was already blushing)

Treasure, that is what you are

(Bruno Mars had made his way to Hilda)_  
Honey you're my golden star  
And if you could make my wish come true_ (He grabbed her hand and serenaded her, making someone a little bit angry… okay… A LOT angry)_  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure—_

The whole performance became havoc when Oga's fist met Bruno Mar's face. The Dancers began to chase Bruno Mar's flying body. Soon, the spotlight was on Oga… literally. The Demon Lord could only watch in amusement as Oga controlled his breathing to calm himself down.

"That was not a Mars chocolate"

Oga could only try to regain his composure but the Demon Lord didn't even give him the chance. The emperor sat down on his chair again and began scribbling down on his pad. It didn't go unnoticed by Oga that his sire was uttering statements too loudly. With every single word that he said, Oga grew madder.

"Patient demonstrates aggressive behaviour…" Oga clenched his fist.

"Unbelievably stupid- believes that Bruno Mars is a type of chocolate…" Oga walks closer, a comical vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Capable of feeling emotions, specifically jealousy…" Oga cracked his knuckles as he continued to make his way to the king.

"Unable to handle emotions in a non-aggressive manner."

That was the last straw. Oga glared at the Demon Lord and ran towards him with full strength. He was getting closer now. Just a few more strides and he would be able to vent out his anger.

"Write this down you fu—"

Someone just tackled him from behind. SOMEONE JUST TACKLED HIM FROM BEHIND! He swore. Whoever it was; he was going to torture him until his insides became his outsides. Oga's body then hit the carpeted floor with a loud thud. He thanked Kami though that his handsome face didn't touch the ground. Suddenly, he realized that male do not have breasts. This person was not a dude. He was a she. Oga craned his neck, hoping that it was not Hilda. And…. Ta da! It was Hilda. How convenient? He sighed and tried to calm himself down. This girl was just being troublesome.

"What the hell Hilda?"

Hilda got up from him and dusted her skirt off like nothing happened. Oga could only glare at her as she got up. Using support from his arms, he stood up and frowned at his so-called wife. She remained indifferent. It frustrated him more. To make it worse, Hilda smirked. She walked closer and stared at the green monster in front of her. Surprisingly, Oga found himself relaxing at the closeness. Hilda, on the other hand, felt dominant at his reaction. Sneering, she grabbed him by the shirt and stand up on her tip toes to meet his lips. Oga's eyes widened as her lips brushed oh so softly against his. He was utterly confused and... delighted at the same time. There were too many new and different emotions coursing through him. He felt drained and weak. (A/N: He's whipped. Lol)

"Jealous fool…" Hilda took a step back with a smile on her face, only to watch Oga's flabbergasted expression.


End file.
